Talk:Army of Me/@comment-24712996-20140329230216
You guys are going to hate me for this but I'm not a fan of J-Law. I think she's a great actress but I do not understand all the hype. She's pretty offensive in some of her statements: A comment made by Jen which I take personal offence to is when she described OCD being a 'weird quirk' on the Jay Leno show to Jesse Eisenberg who suffers from it. Really, J-Law?! 'I want weird quirks!' she told Eisenberg with no sensitivity whatsoever as his quiet mutter 'you can have all of mine' really broke my heart. But Jen in her own little bubble decided to ignore it as she continued talking about how fucking 'cool' having this disorder is, who cares that it cripples some people's confidence for the rest of their lives? I WANT A DISORDER BECAUSE IT'S SO FUCKING RAD, AM I RIGHT? JESSE, YOU LOOK MEGA UNCOMFORTABLE BUT YA I FELL DOWN THE STAIRS ONCE AND IT'S TOTES THE SAME AS YOU HAVING ANXIETY ISSUES! She may also call Hollywood out on their warped standards of the female body and refuses to adhere to it, and says she eats like a 'caveman'. So do I, Jen, so do I. It's fucking great a young actress is speaking out like this BUT her saying "If I’m going to be naked in paint in front of the entire world, I’m going to look like a woman. I’m going to have curves and have boobs and have a butt. Because girls are going to look at that, and if I look like a scarecrow, they are going to think, Oh, that’s normal. It’s not normal…" is pretty fucking offensive. You cannot have a go at someone for dictating how women are meant to look and then go do that yourself, no-one should be policing women's bodies. Women are not robots, we're all 'real' women who come with different bodies. Also Katniss is seen as a role model for young girls and women. She's strong, determined and a badass heroine who we've all come to love and I think Jen's portrayal of her is pretty flawless like Beyoncé might say. However, what is not flawless is J-Law saying about Katniss “…she kind of grows into it. And she’s strong, like a male hero with a vagina.” SAY WHAT? I'm sorry, I was unaware that being strong meant being a 'male'...Katniss is not a strong female lead who needs no validation from a man because she's a dude it turns out and THAT is why she's strong. As someone who is writing a story, not on the same level as The Hunger Games of course, I find it pretty insulting that a strong female character is reduced down to whether her strength means she has a dick or not - I would HATE it if someone commented on my work going 'oh yeah, she's strong like guy with lady parts because girls can't be strong!' I get she probably meant no harm by it and it was a compliment somehow but why can't Katniss be a strong woman? You never would hear someone go 'He's strong, like a girl with a penis'...see how fucking stupid it sounds? And that's not something to promote to young women, this idea that strength is something which can only be found in a man whether it be physical or emotional. And after she was informed that her character in X-Men was written as being bisexual initially she said 'No!....She has kids, she has night crawlers, and she sleeps with Magneto!" Ahh yes, bisexual women do not sleep men or have kids now...again, really? Honestly, I don't think Jennifer means to offend with these comments, she probably just doesn't get the topics as well or something, but to voice such misinformed comments on a public platform such as her, which is made up largely of young people, you would hope she paid more attention to what she says. Sorry for the long text but I figured I should explain my reasoning. Please do not think less of me, I REALLY AM STILL THAT AWKWARD GIRL. EDIT: I shall now be commenting on the male characters stories going 'he's strong, like a girl with a penis'.